burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Wreck
.]] .]] the Burnout series|Crash events in the Burnout series|Crash}} Wrecking is a large aspect of the game play throughout the Burnout series whether it be into traffic, into a wall, being taken down, during an event or during freeburn. In these instances the camera cuts away into a special cinematic to show the player's car turn into a crumpled mess. After any crash a player will have their vehicle respawn fully repaired after a few seconds. There are various types of Crashes in the Burnout series. The costs for crashing vary for each game. A crash will result in a loss of Boost in Burnout 1 and Burnout 2: Point of Impact. A crash in Burnout 3, Burnout Legends and Burnout Revenge will remove a chunk of Boost unless the vehicle has a 1x boost bar where a small amount of boost is lost instead but during a crash the player will enter Impact Time. Crashing in Burnout Dominator will result in a loss of Supercharge Boost. A crash in Burnout Paradise has different effects on different vehicles. Vehicles using Speed or Stunt boost will have a small amount of boost removed from their bar whilst Aggression boost vehicles will have a small chunk removed from their boost bar unless it is at its minimum length in which case a small amount of boost is removed. "Classic" Burnout Crash Types A crash will always result in the vehicle being wrecked. Crashed Obviously the most common type of Crash. Crashed! is when the player hits something that causes their vehicle to wreck. This can be caused by anything from Traffic Islands to Tuk-Tuks. Vehicles and walls are the largest risks but in Burnout Paradise a Crash can also be caused by unsuccessfully landing a Barrel Roll or other unsuccessful stunts. A crash in Burnout 1 will activate a replay showcasing the crash three times with each from a different camera angle. These crashes could be saved and viewed later. In Burnout 2, the camera will view the ongoing crash at different positions as it follows the players car whilst it continues its path of crashing. It won't repeat the crash unlike in Burnout 1, and the player will respawn faster if nothing else happens, such as the player crashes into a wall and no traffic or other racers collide with the player's wreck. Players are awarded Burnout Points and bonus based on how they crashed in Burnout 3. Crashes such as Fly Boy! which is where a car crashed car is sent into the air and Bus-ted! where a car crashes into a bus. Taken Down A Taken Down crash is mostly the same as a Wreck sequence with a few key differences. It is not seen in Burnout 1 and 2 since those games do not feature Takedowns. The first difference is that the crash was not caused by the player but rather by a Rival ramming them. The second only seen in Burnout Revenge and Burnout Paradise is that the camera will focus on the Rival that took the player down as they are marked as a Revenge Rival. Taking down a Rival later in the same event earns a player a Revenge Takedown. Revenge A Revenge crash is similar to a Taken Down crash. This occurs when a rival that was taken down by the player takes down the player. Burnout Paradise Crash Types Burnout Paradise expands on typical crash types seen in other games by making crashes split into two types depending on how severe the crash is. Wreck . Note the lack of a front wheel, rendering the car un-drivable. The black and white filter was later removed in the Davis update.]] A Wreck is caused when the vehicle loses one or more of its wheels in a crash or suffers too much damage to function. This happens particularly in head-on collisions were the front wheels are more susceptible to become detached. The top part of the car is the most vulnerable: smashing it against an obstacle or landing the car upside-down (both common results of unsuccessful stunt attempts) will almost always result in an instant wreck; this is the same principle behind vertical takedowns. After any crash a player will have their vehicle respawn fully repaired, but with a minor boost reduction. An extremely strong vehicle, such as a Hunter Olympus, Hunter Takedown 4X4, or Carson Inferno Van may be able to survive accidents that other cars cannot. Such as landing on the roof after a failed flat spin or barrel roll and still be driveable. When driving on a Bike the player will wreck with much greater ease, and with no chance of driving away. Crashing will cause the biker to disappear and leave the riderless bike to slide down the road for a few yards. The bikes don't show any signs of cosmetic damage such as scratches or bodywork deformation. Even a minor scrape into a wall at high speed can cause the player to crash and make the bike slam onto the ground. Despite this a bike will still not display any damage, but remains in a wrecked state. Driveaway A Driveaway is a game play aspect introduced in Burnout Paradise and typically happens in strong vehicles. A Driveaway is a situation where the player's vehicle still functions after a crash. A Driveaway can only occur when the player's vehicle has all four wheels attached with their vehicle fully functioning. If one of the car's wheel wells gets crushed then a Driveaway is often impossible even if the wheel remains in place. The engine compartment is also a sensitive region that can mean the difference between a Driveaway and a Wreck. A car that has a higher Strength statistic can take a lot more damage and thus will obtain a Driveaway status much more often but there are a few exceptions to this rule such as the Hunter Citizen. During a crash the game calculates whether the player's vehicle is wrecked or not. If a Driveaway is possible then the vehicle will have limited control during a crash with full control returning once the crash is over. During this time if the car impacts any other objects then it is common for the Driveaway status to immediately be revoked and changed to a Wreck. The vehicle's status is clearly stated on the screen. Because a Driveaway leaves your car in a wrecked state and leaves you facing the wrong direction, Driveaway status is actually a lot worse than a wreck, especially in the middle of an event. It is recommended that, when you impact a car or object, that you use your boost and attempt to powerslide into the accident to avoid coming out with a Driveaway status. The only exception is during Road Rage events, where the direction you're facing matters less than the number of times you've wrecked, in which case you should attempt to Driveaway simply because it gives you more opportunity to achieve your Takedown Target. Even in a Marked Man event, the change in direction to your car, especially in its weakened state, will likely be more detrimental to your goal than a full wreck. A Driveaway is also impossible if a vehicle has been Taken Down or is a motorbike. Out of the Map Crash Not technically a crash but if a vehicle lands into water, a bottomless pit, outside of a playable area or into an inescapable area then the player will instantly be in a Wrecked state, regardless of what type of crash it was. This is to prevent players from reaching inescapable areas and to prevent unwanted exploration of the map. Burnout CRASH! Crashing is the main focus of this downloadable spin-off game. It is where player's must wreck as much traffic and town props as possible for points. Notes *The Davis update for Burnout Paradise removed a screen effect whilst crashing. This effect drained all colours from the game's screen except the colour red to highlight the Wrecked icon. *Showtime can be entered whilst crashing in Burnout Paradise. *Driveaways are disabled during Road Rage, Marked Man and Race events in Burnout Paradise. *Low roof cars are most likely to roll upside down during a crash. *Crash scenes may lengthen more in Road Rage in Burnout Paradise when the wrecking car is not stationary. *In Burnout 3, Burnout: Revenge, and Burnout: Dominator when you crash and hold "Impact Time", a dramatic sound is heard which suits a fatal crash played in slow motion. Sometimes you can also hear a human (most likely a woman, judging by the voice) screaming in pain, but this is for aesthetic purposes. *An ''extremely rare ''glitch in Burnout: Legends exists where if you crash, the crash screen will stay forever and you will never respawn, stuck seeing your own wreck. There is no other choice, but to restart the current event or quit. This could be because if you crash and then crash again in less than a split second, the game doesn't know what to do and stays there instead. *In Burnout Paradise, if you wreck and any of the doors is opened or removed, or having a window broken, the bass of the vehicle can be heard going along with the song (which mutes from the background). This can be heard even better if both the doors are broken off. *In Burnout Paradise, getting a Driveaway status may lead to Wrecked by simply driving down a pavement. This typically happens if the car has weak strengh and took too much damage during the crash. *Originally, the crash cams in Burnout Revenge were exactly like the "after Crashbreaker" camera (locks on the car and follows the path) when you crashed, but they were replaced with a cameraman-like movement with zoom effects, along with the camera from Burnout 3 Takedown. *Even though there is no Crash Mode in Dominator, the traffic "drift and roll" behaviour when near danger still exists and happens when you crash in a busy street or highway. *In Burnout Revenge, falling off any gap in White Mountain will result in the crash going into slow motion (with aftertouch too, which cannot be disabled), forcing the camera on the back of the car seeing the roads and mountains above you. Note this is not the case on Crash, as the speed is normal and a "cameraman" from above is facing your car falling from the mountain. Impact Time cannot be enabled at this point. Category:Gameplay